1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical wiring devices such as, by way of example only, electrical switches and receptacles of the type installed in building walls, and more specifically to a robust electrical wiring device system whose components may be modular and interchangeable and which provide a substantially unified blended appearance when combined with one another. The present patent specification describes such a robust system and, in whole or in part, is common in part to several patent applications whose claims vary and/or are directed to portions and/or components of the robust system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When modifying the wiring in an existing building, whether public, commercial or residential by adding a wiring device such as a switch, a receptacle or a combination of a receptacle and a switch, it is necessary to cut a hole in a wall of the building, install a box within the hole, attach the box to a vertical stud, for example, and install the wiring device(s) into the box. In new construction, the box is attached to a stud of an open wall and, thereafter, the wall, which may be sheet rock having an opening for access to the box, is placed over the studs. The conventional wall box has pairs of mounting ears for mounting the wiring devices to the box. After the wiring devices are connected to the various conductors they will service, each is fastened with threaded fasteners (sometimes referred to as bolts or screws, and these terms are used interchangeably herein) to a pair of ears on the box. The process of connecting a wiring device to various conductors and then attaching the wiring device with the attached wires to the box is done for each wiring device located within the box. Thereafter, a wall plate is typically positioned around or over each of the wiring devices in the box.
Typical installations can include a single wiring device or multiple wiring devices positioned side by side in a common box. In installations where there are multiple wiring devices in a common box, the installation of the wall plate can be time consuming. This is so because a wall plate for use with multiple wiring devices has a separate window opening for each wiring device. Thus, the wiring devices must be aligned with each other, must be positioned parallel to each other and must be spaced from each other by a distance that is dictated by the spacing between the openings or windows in the wall plate. Misalignment and positioning problems are often caused by wall boxes that are skewed relative to the wall or by walls which may not be flat. It is only after all of the wiring devices are accurately positioned relative to each other that a wall plate can be installed around the wiring devices.
A common type of electrical wiring device in use today is the rocker type Decora-branded electrical switch whose activating member pivots about a centrally located horizontal axis. The trademark Decora is owned by the assignee of the present invention. To operate, the rocker switch actuating member is pushed in at the top to supply electricity to a load such as a light, and is pushed in at the bottom to disconnect the source of electricity from the load. Thus, with two or more rocker type of switches positioned side by side in a box, the actuating members of the switches can be in opposite positions at any one time. For example, with two rocker type switches positioned side-by-side in a box, what will be called the top edge associated with the “on state or position” of the actuating member of one switch will be flush with the top surface of the wall plate when in its on position while, at the same time, the top edge of the adjacent switch will be flush with the bottom surface defining the opening of the wall plate when in its off position. This in-out positioning of adjacent switches can also occur when both switches are in their on or off state if one or each of the switches is a 3-way or 4-way switch. The irregular in-out positioning of adjacent switches, particularly with 3-way and 4-way switches, can create operational uncertainty in the mind of the user as to which switch is in the on position and which switch is in the off position when subsequent activation or deactivation of less than all of the rocker switches is required by a user.
Thus, what is needed is a rocker type of switch that is always in the same position i.e., bottom edge out, top edge in, regardless of its state of conduction, i.e., on or off. What is also needed is a switch which, when positioned side by side with another or other switches in a common box, that the switches are always aligned with each other regardless of whether they are in their on state or off state.